


五次他拒绝了竹马的告白，一次他没有

by CakerJun



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 18:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CakerJun/pseuds/CakerJun
Summary: 从八岁到十六岁，狼人族小孩Jack在追求邻居家哥哥的路上一路狂奔。
Relationships: Jack Howl/Vil Schoenheit
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

1  
Vil第一次被Jack告白是在初遇以后的第二天。

十岁的Vil刚和父亲搬家到新的城镇，就被几个不懂事的小孩恶语相向了一番，原因单纯是自己在最近热播的电视剧里头演了反派。不过Vil从小就比别的孩子懂事，并没有放在心上。就像高傲的孔雀不去理会地上耀武扬威的青虫一样，他挺起头想。

啊，不过自己很强，如果小青虫们试图弄脏孔雀大人光彩的尾屏，那他也不介意适当地教训一下。

Jack就是在那个时候出场的。小狼人挥舞着拳头就向这边猛冲了过来。好像是邻居家的兽人一族长子。Vil的第一反应是，他不会觉得自己是童话故事里的王子吧？我可不需要王子。

吓跑了恶作剧的小孩，白耳朵白尾巴的小狼人很关切地过来打了招呼。Jack，原来他的名字是Jack啊。明明帮忙出了头，却因为自己一句我一个人就可以打跑他们就乖乖道了歉，明明连电视都不怎么看，却自信满满地说出“因为你演得好所以他们才会欺负你”。

十岁的Vil对八岁的Jack给出了第一个评价，老实过头的孩子。

却让人心情愉悦。

“那么等我下一次当上主人公的时候，就要让大家因为感动而流泪。”定下了这么可爱的约定，Vil也就把Jack留在了印象里。

没想到的是第二天Jack捧着一看就是自己摘的几株小花苗上门了。

“那个，昨天我看到你以后，觉得你好漂亮，又漂亮又强大，一直在想你的事……”

“请你和我结婚！”低着头郑重地把还没长开的花这样递了过来。

狼人是幼年订婚的种族吗？

当然不可能在十岁就给自己定下终身大事的Vil拒绝了小小的Jack人生里的第一次告白。

“那我以后会变得更强，然后再来和你告白的！”被拒绝的狼人家长子自顾自地留下了第二个约定。

2  
不过没能等到Jack实现他的豪言壮语，Vil不久就因为父亲工作的原因再一次搬走了。

临走的那天Jack努力憋着他男子汉的泪水，帮Vil上上下下地打包行李。在Vil的爸爸送走了最后一辆货车，准备带着儿子离开时，一天都没说话的Jack从咬紧的牙缝里挤出了一句，“不要忘记我喜欢你啊！”

“别哭了啦。”

“我才没有哭！”像要证明自己一样高高抬起脸。

乘上远走的汽车，Vil在后座回头去看他，果然，这不是鼻涕眼泪都出来了吗。

3  
进入夜鸦学园第三年的入学式上，一眼就认出了当年的那个孩子。

像是在和自己的耳朵做斗争一样，不停地摆弄着不合适的式典服帽檐，学园长在台上讲着话，还是忍不住向那个方舟多看了几眼，看来是到最后也没让碍事的耳朵服帖地藏进帽子里。

对方执着地想让自己扑棱的大耳朵显得不那么失礼，直至讲话结束也没发现Vil灼灼的目光盯着他那系得不成体统的腰带和扣子。

等到Grim突然引起的骚动终于被平息，Vil叹着气准备领自己的寮员回Pomefiore好好地对他们衣着、形体指导一番。一晚望去今年的新人们仿佛菜市场里蔫了的叶子，个个面露苦色，实在是有负于Pomefiore悠久的历史和名声。

一转头就遇上了迎面而来的Jack。凑近看了才知道，虽然小时候也是个体格不错的小孩，几年不见越发出众了，肌肉的形状和比例都能看出是刻苦训练的成果，无论是走路或是站立的姿势，都有着不卑不亢的得体，Vil在心里默默赞许了他对自己的管理。

“Vil先生！”一见面就会冲过来打招呼这点也是一如既往。

简单聊了聊近况，Jack就被寮长催促的声音喊走了。

那个信誓旦旦说要和自己结婚的小孩已经长大了啊，一股微妙的失落感涌了上来，不过这时Vil也并没有多去在意。

第二次看到Jack穿式典服是不久之后的镜之间演讲会，在活动还处于准备期就早早到场的两个人站在紧闭的门前，明明通知了要提前到场的，学园长也是一同往常地不靠谱啊。

Jack再次开始拉扯式典服可怜的帽子，而Vil再次盯着Jack松垮的领口看了起来，虽然觉得不会吧，不过还是开口问了，“你难道在意的只是帽子吗？”

“是啊？”理所当然点头的脑袋让Vil很有一种用手敲上去的冲动。

看不过眼的Vil马上命令Jack解开了外衣的的腰带，一手拉过式典服特有的紫色腰带重新套在了Jack身上，位置、领口的褶皱都一一给他打理好，满意地看着自己的作品，果然Jack的体型和正装也很相称，和对面懵懵懂懂的入学新土豆强调了礼仪的重要性，Vil带着愉悦的心情听完了整场演讲会。

走出镜之间的时候被一把拉住了，一转头手腕上的触感马上消失了。

“Vil前辈！对不起失礼了…….”Jack少见地避开了对视的目光，“那个，或许我小时候说喜欢你的事情你已经忘了…不过…就是…”

“如果你继续做那种行为的话我会误会的！”没等Vil回应，Jack已经涨红了脸跑走了，走之前还没忘记留下一个标准的九十度鞠躬。

居然把那时候的约定记了将近十年吗？Vil啧了啧舌，不过一直记得的自己也没什么资格说这话就是了。

4  
幽灵公主带着她的幽灵军团像台风一样过境夜鸦学院，留下学生餐厅一地的狼藉又带着刚结婚的新郎潇洒地离去了。而自古以来，倒霉的总是一年级生。

于是全体一年级学生被学园长留下来清理会场了。

其实刚刚和Vil前辈还有没说完的话，不过看到Vil前辈急急忙忙的样子，想到估计要回去先仔仔细细地洗个澡——毕竟今天可是被装进桶里在地上滚来滚去了，然后赶着美容觉的时间入睡，也就没好意思强留他。

留下来的学生兴致勃勃地聊起了恋爱话题，挨个被Ace审查。

“我们狼人族，一生只会有一个珍视之人，要从起床到睡觉，散步或吃饭都形影不离，如果我谈恋爱的话，肯定要白头偕老!”像是给自己打气一样，Jack握紧拳头发出了恋爱宣言。

得到的是所有人惊恐的表情。太沉重了！被一致的指责了。

“学生时代就把白头偕老挂在嘴上也想得太远了吧！”

其实白头偕老是从八岁开始就定下的目标了。  
“工作都还没找到就提结婚这样好吗？”

啊，说起来结婚也是八岁的时候就约定了的。

当然不可能和这帮人说出自己的告白奋斗历史，大概会给Vil前辈惹来很多麻烦吧，Jack撇撇嘴结束了这个话题，“和你们无关吧！”

打打闹闹着也终于把餐厅收拾成了明天能正常使用的样子，站在水龙头下面开着大水流哗啦啦地冲洗沾上了灰尘的毛发。

刚刚Sebek和Ace提到的情书似乎也是个不错的选择，抖落干净水滴，Jack开始在收拾好的物品里打量起来，刚刚似乎有看到很漂亮的白边丝带来着。

“喂，Jack你还在磨蹭什么！”

“来了！”

明天就把丝带送给Vil前辈好了。

——Vil前辈，我始终认为恋爱是需要更加认真对待的事情，是不包含任何欺骗和伪装的。  
…我喜欢你。

5  
Vil是个努力家，并且他自己也以此为荣，十岁时定下的主角之约，他自认以不有愧于自己和任何人的姿态去前进了。

直到站在VDC会场上的今天。

用如此不美丽的浊墨开始了这场比赛，给所有的朋友、队员添了这么大的麻烦，最后却仍然成为了舞台上的输家。最后的合唱一结束，Vil马上冲向了后台，强忍着让自己平复的胸口有什么东西在大量喷涌，继续站在舞台上的话，感觉会有更加多余的东西被自己强硬地塞进脑子。

视线还有点迷蒙，从转角的音响那里看到了熟悉的身影，就像第一次遇见一样，就这么奔向了自己。只不过这一次，自己好像需要这么一位王子。

在反应过来之前感受到了头上的鼻息和温热的胸膛。

其实我已经失败过很多次了，其实我也仍然没有放弃，其实我真的很不甘心，想说的话有很多，但是他知道Jack从来没有在意过这些。他不知道电视里的主角和反派是谁，却从一开始就相信了自己，他不知道腰带为什么要扣在肚子上两个指头的位置，为什么领口要没有一个褶皱，但仍然把这些习惯坚持了下来，因为这些对Vil来说是很重要的事。

现在也是一样。

很长时间里Vil只是一动不动地呆在Jack的怀里，他想要放声地抽泣，于是把鼻尖压在Jack的肩窝，不被任何其他人听到地，哭了出来。

+1  
如同Vil一样，Jack也是个努力家。而这一次，他那并不灵巧的努力就连Vil都发现了。

Jack大概会在情人节那天告白吧。

虽然Vil对于自己的信心是一方面，但是根本藏不住事的Jack才是最大的问题。

早上一起晨跑的时候连续三天都支支吾吾地想说点什么，而其中两天被碎石子绊了跟头，一天拿错了毛巾。大概是想确认自己当天的行程和上课安排吧，或许还有该送什么礼物。实在不忍心看他神色紧张地思前想后，装作不经意地透露了自己喜欢的是对人体有益的黑巧，通过Epel传达了自己当天的时间安排。

二月十三日，Jack终于安然无恙地完成了今天的锻炼任务。

二月十四日，比自己放出的假消息更早地走出了实验室的大门，站在了Jack炼金课的楼下。

满开的花束，写上秀丽字迹的缎带。

这次轮到我了。


	2. 笨狗日记

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 告白成功之后的日常生活

1  
从Vil前辈那里收到的告白缎带，被Jack郑重地挂在了房间里最显眼的地方，待遇简直像面最高荣誉锦旗，连他以前拿的青少年单板滑雪赛冠军奖杯都没被这么宝贝过。

他第一次进到Vil房间的时候，意外发现自己送的也被Vil前辈挂在了墙上。对这种默契感到暗自窃喜，回到自己寮里马上调整了缎带摆放的地方，试图让它和Vil前辈房间里那条待在一样的位置远远相望。

这件事情他并没有告诉作为当事人的恋人，但是每次在Vil精致的房间里看到它的时候都不免有些得意起来。直到某一天看风稍稍吹歪了点，过去摆正的时候，才发现背面写着，“以此谨记，提高男朋友的审美水平还任重道远”

2  
正好是交往一个月的白色情人节，Vil认为这是初夜的绝佳时机，并早早为此制定了身体护肤的计划，特意找Azul那边调配了新的乳液和适应兽人族嗅觉的香水，还被心思细的Azul发现了意图小小地揶揄了一把。

而Jack的计划则是Ace出谋划策的结果。其实那本来是一个五人作战会议，无奈的是Ace以外的其他一年级四人完全没有约会经验，除了出馊主意只会大眼瞪小眼，Ace也就成了五人矮子里的高个。

虽然两个人都住在学校里，为了约会的仪式感还是特地选在了学校外一个电影院门口碰头。片子是Vil前辈选的，是部非常贴合节日气氛的爱情电影，最后重逢的男主角为女主角演奏钢琴的画面甚至让Vil湿了点眼眶。

Jack不太懂电影鉴赏的东西，全程犹豫着要不要握住Vil放在隔壁座位上的手这件事情也让他顾不及去品味感人的故事，不过流淌的琴声响起的时候，屏幕突然变得很亮，为了男女主角重逢而闪耀的灯光，让Jack把Vil的脸和湿润而微微泛红的眼角看得很清楚，于是他也喜欢上了这部电影。

然后就是像少女漫画一样走过一天的行程，水族馆、有格调的餐厅，直到最后回到夜鸦学院，在Vil身上淡淡的尾调香气里，Jack和前辈挥手告别。刚刚在水族馆里，多亏了昏暗的灯光和人流，他抓着Vil的手一直走到了最后，现在还在偷偷回想，完全没有注意到Vil此时的表情。

他后来花了一个星期去烦恼为什么约会的时候很开心的前辈第二天会给他摆脸色，又是另一件事了。

3  
Jack一直认为自己的保密工作做得很好，直到和同年级的其他四个人坦白了自己和Vil前辈在交往的时候，才知道除了Sebek大家都知道了。

据Epel所说，他在寮里见到Jack的次数比见到Pomefiore本寮的成员还要多，“想不注意到也很难吧”，Epel耸耸肩。

至于Ace，则是夸张地反问了Jack，“你不会不知道自己见到Vil前辈的时候尾巴是什么样的吧？！”注意到Jack不安分的尾巴以后，他马上告诉了Duece，有一段时间两个人甚至以偷偷观察Jack的尾巴动向为乐趣。

当天晚上，Jack盘腿坐在Vil的大床上，盯着自己的尾巴，Ace的话让他在意了一天。向左向右摆动两下，提溜在手里看了一会，好像还挺受自己控制的啊？擦拭着头发上水滴的Vil就是这个时候走出浴室的。

“你在干什么？”

一抬头，刚吹干的蓬松尾巴打在床上发出啪地一下声响，然后开始在床上快速地左右晃动，Jack一把按住自己的尾巴，“是它自己动起来的！”

4  
到了寒假的时候，Jack极力邀请Vil和他一起去两天一夜的滑雪旅行，辉石之国里各地都有正规的滑雪场，分设了高级滑雪道和新手道也能适应不同水平的人游玩，附近还会有温泉旅馆。虽然自己平时经常和弟弟妹妹滑野雪，但是让Vil前辈在路况不定的野雪上滑行总觉得有点担心，扛着滑雪用具上山顶也是个大工程，在配有缆车的滑雪场能玩得悠闲点。

单板滑雪大概是Jack最擅长的运动了，平时在Vil前辈面前总是慌慌张张的样子，想在喜欢的人面前耍帅这种心愿应该每个高中男生都逃不过吧。

“滑雪时候的我是肯定是Vil前辈看过最帅的我”这种话是说不出口的，好在Vil对于他热情过头的邀请也没多问什么就欣然答应了。

不过Jack没有预料到一个问题，虽然不是滑雪热爱者，不过Vil也出生在辉石之国，从小接触滑雪的机会并不少。到了约定的当天，Vil不仅在中级雪道上滑得有模有样，还贡献了当时现场最漂亮的小回转动作。

穿着滑雪服的Vil前辈，好新鲜……

回到Jack身边的Vil推了推新买的护目镜，“呼——能做好防晒和保湿的话，滑雪也是个不错的运动啊。”

总觉得微妙地输了。

看着Jack有点垂下去的大耳朵，Vil叹了口气，“总觉得你在想什么无聊的事情。”拿出口袋里的润唇膏仔细地替自己和Jack补上，滑雪场的紫外线和干燥程度不同平时，要更加注意。

“走吧，你不是要给我看你的单板滑雪吗？”


End file.
